Como una historia jamás contada
by Penny Tsefi Lane
Summary: "Tú y yo, Reg, somos iguales". Una tarde más en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, una tarde más leyendo en la solitaria y fría biblioteca olvidada de Grimauld place.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, sin dudas el resto es mío.

**Resumen:** _Tú y yo, Reg, somos iguales. _Una tarde más en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, una tarde más leyendo en la solitaria y fría biblioteca olvidada de Grimauld place.

**Palabras:** 1.624 [Oneshot.]

**Pareja:** [Narcissa B. /Regulus B.]

**Aclaraciones**: Insinuaciones de incesto, aunque prácticamente es un Gen de Regulus Black. Recordar que el incesto era un común denominador canon, en esta antiquísima y respetada familia mágica.

**Como una historia jamás contada**

El frío hielo de su mirada se pasea por las páginas de ese libro viejo. Traslúcida como una tenue luz de luna yaciendo sobre el espeso y oscuro océano. La observa sin pausa, escuchándole narrar con voz comedida. Ambigua en su simpleza compleja. Como una hoja de un libro, aparente inofensiva pero llena de sutiles bordes filosos. Calma y delicada como una rosa, pero espinosa al fin y al cabo. Black, al fin y al cabo. Y Regulus lo sabe y la admira tanto como admira su apellido y lo que ello conlleva. Pero a ella, a ella la admira por sobre todas las cosas. Quizá sea porque muchas veces ella se lo ha dicho. _Tú y yo, Reg, somos iguales._ Regulus nunca lo ha entendido muy bien, pero cree que se debe a que ambos son hermanos menores. Pero la palabra _iguales_, se le ha grabado a fuego en su memoria. Él, no se parece en nada a Sirius con su liderazgo insolente y mortal, ni a su padre Orión con su silencio agrio, ni a su madre Walburga con su lengua viperina y la frente alta. Pero entonces la ve a Narcissa, sentada a su lado. Sus cabellos etéreos, dorado claro, el azul traslúcido de ese mar de mirada, su piel nívea y blanca como la nieve. Sabe, sin lugar a dudas, que son iguales y que eso va por dentro, hasta más allá de llevar la misma sangre. Narcissa siempre fue para él, como los pétalos de una rosa blanca entre un jardín de rosas negras. Ella desentona en presencia de colores, toda una gama de fríos, y él, él desentona en todo lo demás. Pero ambos, son como la armonía perfecta que se espera de esa larga casta de buenos modales y tradición Black. Obedientes, educados, letalmente Black, fríos y venenosos como buenos Slytherin. Pero cuando sus miradas conectan, hay una veta que se abre como un rayo parte la tierra en plena tormenta. Una veta que desafía y rebela todo precedente inculcado. Y el mundo deja de ser el rígido establecido por la dinastía de sus antecesores. Ese lado, como la otra cara de la luna, que les hace entibiecer la sangre, enardecer la mirada y revivir el espíritu mortecino, es un momento efímero que escapa como el aliento cálido en una mañana helada.

Y una y mil veces, Regulus se pregunta si será su imaginación o si realmente… Si realmente ella lo siente como él la siente. Viva. Diferente. Una vía de escape. Una pregunta sin respuesta entre tantas dudas de ese destino.

Regulus se pregunta si todos los Black sentirán como se siente él. Algo que seguramente otra familia, otro apellido no podría sentir. Lo ha hablado con Narcissa en varias ocasiones, cuando luego de una cena familiar se retira a la biblioteca, mientras los mayores conversan tras el brandy. Regulus la ha seguido más de una vez, luego de que Sirius lo echara de su habitación. Siempre en todas las reuniones familiares, Sirius termina encerrado en su habitación. Regulus no lo comprende. Como no comprende un montón de cosas más; como porqué Cissa tiene un cabello dorado, cuando todos lo llevan oscuro y espeso. Narcissa siempre le ha despertado curiosidad; porque siempre le ha parecido diferente al resto; porque siempre fue la que, con paciencia infinita y voz calma, le ha explicado un sinfín de cosas; porque siempre cuando se presenta en la biblioteca en silencio -esperando no ser echado otra vez- ella le hace un lugar en el sillón y le lee. Ya está grande para que le lean, y aunque Cissa lo sabe muy bien, es un ritual que han compartido desde que Reg era pequeño y que han rehusado a abandonarlo.

Su voz baila en el ambiente despertando los rincones vacíos, llenándole la mente de ella y abriendo la veta, hendiendo su piel. Ardiendo en algún rincón oscuro. Regulus quiere que esta vez permanezca más tiempo abierta. Siempre se encuentra al límite de lo permitido, y se pregunta -una y mil veces- qué pasaría si… Una y mil veces ha pensado abrir la caja de pandora y dejar salir todos sus secretos.

Siente apenas su suspiro bailarle en el cuello, cuando sus propios cabellos rubios rozan su nuca y se extiende hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Es un escalofrío que nace de su centro y se despereza despertando todos sus sentidos. Es tibio como una brisa de principios de verano. Su contacto próximo promete tibiez en su piel fría. Es una sensación extraña, que colma sus sentidos, llegando a lugares insospechados de ese templo helado. Narcissa lo percibe más cerca, mucho más cerca de lo permitido, pero su voz no titubea mientras lee. Un gesto que lo invita a más, a acercarse más. Ella se humedece los labios con su lengua, traga lento y Regulus sigue el movimiento de su fina garganta. ¿Cuántos secretos oculta pandora? Es la desgracia de un linaje maldito. Esa atracción por los suyos, ese secreto guardado por milenios. Ocultos en un viejo libro, atrapado en los cristales tallados de una habitación olvidada llena de cuentos desconocidos y de historias jamás contadas. Regulus se acomoda a su lado, imperceptible y sutil con la gracia de la elegancia. Con cautela, sin rebasar las políticas de las buenas costumbres, pero rompiéndolas todas. Porque Cissa es su prima hermana. Y puede que sea la menor de las Black -como él lo es- pero también es seis años mayor que Reg. Y eso supone ya haber abandonado Hogwarts cuando él apenas empieza a recorrer sus pasillos y a develar sus secretos. Supone un sinfín de cosas más. Pero si Regulus tiene que pensar en la más significante, esa sería estar prometida a Lucius Malfoy. Y no es cosa que pase desapercibida para ella, quien espera el agraciado momento en que cumpla con su papel de Black. Lo que todos esperan, lo que ella ha aceptado e incluso elegido aunque sea un deber familiar. _Todos tenemos un lugar que ocupar en esta familia, Reg_. Y se pregunta, cuál será el lugar que deberá tomar él. ¿Prometer su mano y hacer un buen matrimonio con algún apellido influente?, seguramente. Sabe que el peso mayor de todas las expectativas de su apellido radica en su hermano mayor. Es un alivio, no tener a sus padres presionándolo con tantas cosas como lo agobian a Sirius. Narcissa con esa sutileza diplomática, siempre le ha dicho cosas que para él encierran un mensaje oculto. Algo más, que lo deja pensando en las noches de soledad de su habitación. _Sirius es muy voluble, no soportaría estar ni en una jaula de cristal_. Lo dijo una tarde en los jardines de Malfoy Manor, lo dijo mirando alrededor, sopesando la inmensidad de su propia caja de cristal. Pero Reg recuerda que sus ojos recayeron en él largo y tendido, diciéndole mucho más. La comisura de sus labios apenas ladeadas hacia arriba. No puede llamarse sonrisa, pero sin duda a Reg le recuerda a las sonrisas felinas después de un agraciado banquete. Pero también encierra una tristeza fría que sólo él ha percibido. Y porque Regulus lo sabe, o cree saberlo, la toca. Ella lee ese viejo libro de la enorme biblioteca de los Black. No deja de leer, pero casi imperceptiblemente, los dedos fríos de Regulus en su cuello la han sobresaltado. Su mano se cierne en su garganta y ejerce una leve presión, mientras observa los rasgos de la cara de Narcissa, inmutable, noble. Observa sus labios que se mueven lentamente mientras las palabras fluyen. Observa sus ojos que se pasean en las hojas viejas de ese libro olvidado. Observa la fina línea que conduce hasta su mentón. Delineando su mandíbula con un dedo, la recorre sin perderse de ningún gesto que delate su flaqueza. Sigue leyendo mientras toca sus labios y la mira fijamente.

Lo siente, lo siente por todas partes. Acá y allá, está Regulus arrastrándola como tiempo atrás comenzó a hacer ella. A dejarse ir con la marea sin ser la luna causante de tanta pleamar pero consciente de la ley de gravedad, usándola hasta el punto de atraerlo hacia ella, sin moverse siquiera. Brillo lunar en plena noche. Y Regulus cae en una trampa imposible de evitar, un fenómeno natural, tan peligroso y seguro como una caída mortal.

Está esperando a que la veta se abra de una vez por todas. Que la caja de pandora se rompa en mil pedazos. Quiere descubrir todos sus secretos y después juntar las partes rotas, recomponer esa máscara de frialdad exquisita y consentida. Y sonreír satisfecho, sabiendo un poco más de ese misterio para volver con sus familiares y unirse a la conversación de un ocaso político. Quiere descubrirla entera y componer su alma con esa inocencia que fue robada.

La mano que aún se sitúa inmóvil en la nuca, comienza a enredar los vórtices de sus dedos con sus cabellos. Suave, imperceptible que se extiende más allá de lo imaginable pero que no alcanza para detenerla.

Y entonces se acerca a su cara, aún sentados a una proximidad nueva, diferente y tan cerca en ese sillón que ella le invitó a sentarse a su lado para leerle. Y mientras relata en la parcial oscuridad de esa biblioteca, alejados de sus parientes y refugiados de todo lo demás, siente la boca de su primo que le besa la mejilla. Sus labios apenas los siente, algo fríos y destemplados. Los siente temblar cuando se aproximan a su piel. Lo siente a él y su cálido aliento que suspira cerca de su oído. Y le deja. Le deja colmarla de besos que exploran su lóbulo, su sien, su frente, y finalmente en la comisura de sus labios cuando deja de leer.


End file.
